¿Bailamos?
by nerdycrazygirll
Summary: ¿Debería en verdad ir a esa fiesta? El pensamiento me calcomía por dentro. South Park, StanxKyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bellezas. Hoy decidí escribir un fic porque uno, estaba aburrida y dos, de verdad quería publicar algo.**

 **Es mi primer fic, así que si tienen algo que corregir, no duden en hacerlo, también el que me dejen reviews y MP's, me fascinaría; no teman, estoy abierta a sus mensajillos :3.**

 **Este es un fic slash, StanxKyle, así que si no les gusta eso, simplemente no lo lean; sin embargo, esto se desarrollará despacio y más adelante; intentaré hacerlo lo más fresco y natural que pueda.**

 **Finalmente, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a los creadores de South Park, Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Aún no puedo creer que Stan me haya convencido de ir a esa horrible fiesta, en noche de escuela, y justo con examen de matemáticas al día siguiente. ¿Algo más podría estar peor? Tal vez el hecho de que no tenía pareja y mis habilidades de baile eran completamente nulas.

"Vamos, Kyle, será divertido." Stan me rogó después de que Bebe le entregó su invitación.

"No lo sé, Stan, supongo que no me dejarán ir."

"Ya no eres un bebé; estoy casi seguro de que tu madre te dejará ir y más si vas conmigo."

"Pero si mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas, debo estudiar."

"Kyle. Eres un prodigio con las matemáticas, no entiendo de qué es lo que te preocupas."

Debo admitir que apestaba como mentiroso; y sabía que Stan no se tragaría mis mentiras. Además, una pequeña parte de mí, sí quería asistir a esa fiesta; sólo para ver cómo era. Qué hacían, cuánto se podía embriagar el culón como para que empezara a gritar pendejadas, como aquella vez que le dio el síndrome de Tourette.

La campana del instituto sonó, haciéndome suspirar. En verdad no quería entrar a clase. Teníamos física y luego religión. Tenía más que seguro que el gordo me iba a joder por el simple hecho de ser judío.

Después de las dos horas de pura tortura, salimos a la hora del almuerzo. Todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa a conversar mientras "disfrutábamos" nuestra comida – La comida no había vuelto a saber bien desde que falleció Chef –.

"¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Bebe hoy?" Kenny preguntó, intentando hacer conversación. Inmediatamente, bajé la mirada hacia mi plato.

"Claro," Respondió Clyde. "Habrán muchas chicas ahí."

"A mí ni me invitaron." Dijo Butters con la mirada baja y una expresión desalentada en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, cariño, puedes ir conmigo si quieres." Kenny lo reconfortó, con una palmada en la espalda.

"Gracias, Kenny; pero de todos modos, no creo que mis padres me dejen ir. Estoy castigado."

"¿Por qué te castigaron esta vez?" Pregunté, a la vez que jugaba con mi ensalada con el tenedor.

"Por algo estúpido, creo. Ni siquiera sé por qué, ya no les pongo atención a mis padres como solía."

"Vaya, amigo, qué mierda." Cartman dijo, fingiendo simpatizarse por Butters, evidentemente fallando en el intento.

"Sí, lo es."

"El caso es que Tweek y yo iremos." Espetó Craig de la nada, reflejando egocentrismo. – En cuarto grado, cuando Craig y Tweek tuvieron que simular ser novios, descubrieron que en realidad se gustaban el uno al otro y dejaron de simular y hacerlo oficial. Todo el pueblo estaba increíblemente feliz.

"¿Y a t-ti, t-te invitaron, g-g-gordo?" Preguntó Jimmy, sabiendo la respuesta anticipadamente.

"Claro que me invitaron, una fiesta no sería fiesta si no estuviera Eric Cartman." Respondió Eric con el mentón en alto.

"¿No te invitaron, verdad?" Preguntó Stan, haciendo sonrojar al gordo. Al ver una mueca de desprecio, todos reclamamos ver su invitación.

"Todos ustedes son unos maricas." Después de esta frase, levantó su bandeja y se fue a otra mesa a comer.

"Bueno, estaba un poco claro que las chicas no invitarían a Cartman, y que fue un poco duro que lo molestáramos así." Dijo Butters. Todos lo miramos con incredulidad, ¿Butters lograba sentir compasión por Cartman, el hijo de puta que lo ha jodido toda su vida?

"Butters, es Cartman; supongo que lo tiene merecido." Kenny le explicó, dejando mudo al pequeño rubio.

"Y… Kyle, Stan, ¿ustedes van a la fiesta?" Preguntó Clyde, después de un corto rato.

"Pues yo sí voy, pero Kyle…" Stan me miró indicándome que dijera algo sobre mi asistencia a la fiesta; rodé los ojos y procedí.

"Es que no lo sé, chicos. Las fiestas de Bebe siempre son…"

"¿Buenísimas?" Kenny me interrumpió.

"No, Kenny, eso no era lo que tenía en mente."

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Pues que siempre involucran alcohol y las chicas se visten como putas."

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan sanito, Kahl?" Escuché a Cartman gritar a través de la cafetería.

"Desde que a ti no te invitan a las fiestas porque eres una puta bola de grasa, imbécil, cierra el pico."

Escuché el típico "oooooohhh" venir desde toda la cafetería. Acababa de joder completamente a Cartman. Me sentía completo ahora.

"Vamos Kyle, ve." Dijo Kenny, después de reírse.

"Sí, Kyle, puede que te guste." Butters apoyó a Kenny.

"Sí, Kyle, por favor, no será lo mismo si tú no estás." Por último, opinó Stan. Estas palabras fueron las que más me convencieron.

"E-está bien, chicos, iré."

No estaba completamente seguro del lío en el que me acababa de meter, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que no había vuelta atrás.

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal? Déjenme opiniones y sugerencias para el próximo capítulo. También estaba pensando en meterle algo de Bunny pero no estoy segura. Una última cosa; no sé qué tan seguido actualice, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en la escuela y ya saben, tareas, trabajos, proyectos, exámenes, me vuelven loca. Bueno, hasta la vista, bellezas; besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bellezas. Al fin me conseguí un tiempito para escribir y aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste, y de nuevo, si tienen correcciones o sugerencias, no duden en dejármelas, también, los comentarios y los favoritos son bienvenidos.**

 **Finalmente, los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera), son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Finalmente, sonó la tan esperada campana de fin de clases y suspiré, aliviado. Mientras alistaba mi mochila para irme, llegó mi mejor amigo.

"Amigo, ¿vamos?" Dijo en una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, estaba emocionado.

"Vamos."

En el recorrido a casa, fuimos hablando sobre cualquier bobada que se nos ocurriese. Hasta llegar a mi casa; allí terminaríamos el proyecto de biología hasta que llegara la hora de irnos a la dichosa fiesta.

Faltando unas dos horas antes de la fiesta, Bebe le mandó un mensaje a Stan, diciéndole que había terminado con su novio en California, Brad; y que si podía contarle lo que había sucedido, ya que Stan era muy "bueno escuchando". No me creí eso ni por un segundo. Tenía bastante claro que Bebe era una de las chicas más putas del grado y eso me sacaba de quicio. Debo admitir que me dio mucha rabia el asunto y no estaba seguro si podía llamar a eso celos, porque ¿en realidad me sentía celoso de Bebe? Sé que nunca le tuve afecto a Wendy y me sentía algo triste cuando salían ella y Stanley juntos. ¿Pero sería verdad que yo…?

No creo que haberlo pensado tanto haya sido bueno para mí, porque en ese preciso momento, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y luego todo se tornó negro. Lo único que recordé después de abrir mis ojos fue a Stan, con lágrimas en sus ojos, gritando mi nombre a duras penas; se notaba, a él también le costaba respirar. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta. Estaba sentado en una silla de hospital, con una enfermera tomándome signos vitales. Me asusté tanto que dejé caer el termómetro, liberando todo el mercurio en él.

Pero, si Stan estaba cansado y estábamos en un hospital, eso significaba que… ¿Me había cargado hasta aquí? Vaya… Jamás pensé que alguien como él haría algo como eso.

En fin, después de que la enfermera concluyó en que la causa del desmayo sólo había sido una baja de azúcar y también afirmando que no volvería a suceder, salimos del hospital. Durante el camino a casa, Stan seguía insistiendo en que debía quedarme allí descansando, pero yo sinceramente, quería ir a esa fiesta con Stan, por algo accedí a ir, sólo porque _él_ me lo había dicho.

Por otro lado, no quería ver cómo Bebe se ligaba a mi mejor amigo, me darían ganas de meterle un puñetazo en la boca y no creo que sea bueno; y para rematar, en las fiestas, Stan siempre se pasa de copas, quedando completamente ebrio y adivinen a quién le toca hacer de niñera y cuidarle, sí, a mí.

"Stan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Pregunté al llegar de nuevo a mi casa.

"Acabas de hacer una." Dijo riéndose, le pegué un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

"No, idiota, otra pregunta." Dije con tono serio.

"Calma, Kyle, estoy bromeando."

"Bueno, quería saber qué pasó, ¿por qué terminé en el hospital?"

"Está bien, Kyle. Verás, una vez te dije lo de que Bebe había terminado con su novio y eso, y que quería contarme bien la historia, ¿recuerdas?" Asentí, respondiendo su pregunta. "Pues, después de eso, te caíste de la cama y no reaccionabas. Al principio, pensé que estabas bromeando, pero luego me di cuenta de que tu respiración no era constante y tu pulso era muy débil. Te alcé en mis brazos, y me fui corriendo hacia el hospital." Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa historia.

"Vaya… Gracias, amigo."

"No hay ningún problema."

Seguimos ambos muy silenciosos hasta mi habitación y miramos el reloj. Nos dimos cuenta que la fiesta de Bebe apenas había comenzado. Decidí arreglarme e ir junto con Stan; así nada malo me pasaría.

Llegamos a la dichosa fiesta; todavía no había llegado mucha gente, porque ya saben, ya nadie llega a tiempo. Sólo habían llegado Kenny – él nunca llegaría tarde a una fiesta –, junto con Butters, Tweek junto con Craig, Token, Jimmy y claramente, Bebe. Estaba un poco más que claro que Clyde llegaría mucho más tarde.

"¡Hola, chicos!" Butters nos saludó con esa vibra alegre que emana de él.

"Hola, Butters." Dijimos al unísono.

"¿Quieren ayudarnos a terminar de acomodar los preparativos de la fiesta?"

"Yo te ayudo." Respondí, entusiasmado.

"Gracias, Kyle." Butters miró a Stan como preguntándole si iba a hacer algo.

"Oh, y-yo también, ayudaré a decorar la sala."

"Gracias a ti también, Stan."

Así que empecé a servir vodka y cerveza en pequeños vasitos de plástico, mientras que Butters servía gaseosa. Me asomé a ver qué hacía Stan; y justo como lo pensaba, estaba hablando con Kenny, Craig y Tweek.

Terminamos nuestra tarea y procedimos a ir a la sala de la casa de Bebe mientras que comenzamos a hablar. Poco rato después, Bebe bajó las escaleras con un top que parecía más un sostén y unos shorts tan cortos que casi podíamos verle el culo. Era increíblemente vulgar.

Pude ver desde la esquina de mi ojo, a Kenny babeando. Qué asco me da esa niña.

"Stan, ¿puedes acompañarme a mi cuarto un momento?" Dijo con voz melosa. Mi cara reflejaba furia pura.

¿Acaso esta noche puede ir peor?

 **Ay pobre Kyle, no me gusta hacerle esas cosas, pero es que Bebe me cae muy mal (me recuerda a una chica en especial) y pues ¿quién mejor que ella para aprovecharse de Stan?**

 **Bueno, bellezas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, bellezas. Largo rato sin actualizar, ¿no? Perdónenme la vida por eso. Pero aquí ya está el capítulo. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, no lo prometo, pero lo intentaré.**

 **En fin, todo lo mismo de todos los otros capítulos, los favoritos, mensajes y followings son siempre bienvenidos. No se asusten en dejarme un mensajillo, yo haré lo posible para responderlo.**

 **Finalmente, los personajes les pertenecen a los creadores de South Park, Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Stan y Bebe se tardaron un rato y las manos me temblaban. No tuve más remedio que hablar con todos los que se encontraban presentes en la sala de la casa. Mi voz era temblorosa e insegura, también estaba llena de rabia -al menos yo la sentía así, pero conociéndome, probablemente sonaba como si fuese a llorar-. Estaba furioso, no lo podía negar. Se estaban demorando bastante, así que me inventé una excusa para ir a ver qué estaban haciendo.

Vamos, Kyle, piensa, ¿qué puedes inventarte para subir sin que suene sospechoso? ¡El baño! Diré que voy al baño. Vaya, ese desmayo seguramente me había dejado más pendejo de lo normal, eso había sonado muy idiota.

Me levanté silenciosamente de mi silla y procedí a caminar hacia las escaleras. En ese momento, escuché una voz preguntarme a dónde iba. No supe de quién era la voz, no giré mi cabeza. Respondí que iba al baño un momento y que volvería dentro de poco. Genial, nada de qué preocuparse, había conseguido mentirles.

Caminé cuidadosamente por la sala y subí al segundo piso. Atravesando el corredor, escuché a Stan hablando con Bebe, o más bien, reprochándole algo.

"Bebe, no. No me siento cómodo haciendo esto; se suponía que me contarías la historia de tu ruptura, ¿recuerdas?" Escuché a Stan a través de la puerta. Sonaba algo molesto.

"Sí, pero… Es que eres muy lindo y no puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo. Sólo, sólo déjate llevar, ¿sí?" Bebe no quería cambiar su estúpida voz melosa.

"Tan sólo me dijiste eso para aprovecharte de mí, ¿verdad? Era pura mierda todo lo que me dijiste sobre tu novio en California y eso. Además, soy el ex novio de tu mejor amiga, ¿Wendy?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, Stan. Y es verdad, todo lo que te dije es verdad. Yo no sería capaz de mentirte."

"¿Pero sí de usarme?" No lo negaré, después de eso se me escapó un pequeño "ohh". Pero eso demuestra el Kyle inmaduro que aún hay dentro de mí.

No quise seguir escuchando más, sabía que Stan no hizo nada con ella. Pensaba que no iba a perder esa grandiosa "oportunidad", que según yo, no era tener fabuloso sexo con Bebe, sino que te peguen enfermedades de transmisión sexual gratis.

Seguí caminando por el corredor cuando escuché que la puerta del cuarto en el que estaban hablando ellos dos, se abría.

"Eres un idiota, Stan." Escuché gritar a Bebe. Rápidamente, me encerré en un pequeño armario que había al lado del baño. ¿Por qué no me encerré en el baño? No lo sé, hubiera sido más fácil, pero debo admitir que me sentía como un espía encerrado en el clóset.

"Y tú eres una puta barata, Bebe."

"¡Largo de mi casa!"

"Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso."

"Yo también." Murmuré para mí mismo.

Vi a Stan tomar su abrigo y salí del armario en el que me encontraba para ir con él, no iba a dejarlo solo y tampoco iba a quedarme yo solo en esta fiesta.

"¡Stan, espera!" Le dije al tiempo que me ponía mi abrigo.

"Kyle, perdóname."

"¿Eh?" Dije confundido.

"Y-yo te hice venir, tomando en cuenta que tú no querías y que incluso te desmayaste justo antes de que comenzara la fiesta. Y aún así, yo te obligué. Soy un mal amigo."

"No, yo decidí venir. Y Stan, no eres un mal amigo, de hecho eres mi mejor amigo, mi súper mejor amigo. Fue mi culpa por no confesarte que sentía que Bebe tramaba algo raro. Lo supe, lo supe desde que me dijiste lo de su novio y todo eso. Ésa fue la causa de mi desmayo."

"Está bien. Lo que importa ahora es que ya no vamos a estar en esa horrible fiesta."

"Sí. Creo que era lo mejor. Aunque yo sé que tú querías ir. Lo lamento."

"No importa. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? Si quieres, podemos estudiar para el examen de matemáticas, y de paso, ¿me explicarías el tema nuevo? Es que no lo entiendo."

"Claro, Stan." Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me alegraba que no nos quedáramos en esa fiesta y que Bebe no le hiciera nada a mi Stan. Esperen. ¿Dije "mi Stan"? Ay, ya qué importa, no me complicaré la vida con eso.

Además, ¿y qué si él me gustaba un poco? No hay nada malo en eso, ¿verdad? Vaya, tendré que pensarlo muy bien porque según todos, enamorarte de tu mejor amigo es lo peor que te puede suceder.

¿Pero en verdad me gustaba?

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal? Déjenme en los comentarios qué quisieran que escribiera en el siguiente capítulo. La verdad ya tengo la historia planeada, pero no quiero dejarla tan cortita; así que si me quieren ayudar, sería fantástico.**

 **Y con eso, me despido, nos leemos luego, ¡besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola, bellezas! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba pero ahora estoy en vacaciones y alcanzo a subir un capítulo de esta historia. Me imagino que muchos pensaron que la había abandonado, ¡pero no!**

 **Igual que siempre, ustedes ya saben; followings, PM's y comentarios me hacen sonreír así que no duden en dejarme un mensajito :3.**

 **Los personajes no son míos; les pertenecen a los genios de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

 **…**

"Es fácil, mira, sólo debes realizar la multiplicación de los factores y después la suma de los términos para encontrar la derivada de _f_ de _x_." Expliqué, mientras señalaba los respectivos términos con la punta de mi lápiz.

"Claro, claro ya lo entiendo." Stan me respondió algo confundido sobre lo que le acababa de decir; seguramente, él pensaría que le estaba hablando en Hebreo, o algo así. "Kyle, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso y jugamos una partida de FIFA?"

Aunque sabía que Stan no había entendido nada de lo que hace un rato le había explicado, y tenía presente que igual se iba a copiar de mí en el examen, asentí con la cabeza y procedimos a bajar a la sala de su casa. Sus padres no estaban, pues se habían ido a Aspen por su aniversario y volverían en unos cuantos días.

"¡Ja te gané de nuevo! ¿Qué pasa Marsh?, ¡déjamelo más difícil!" Dije en tono jovial, después de ganarle tres veces consecutivas.

"Ash, Kyle ya no quiero jugar más este juego." Espetó mi rival, después de un largo suspiro. Su voz estaba apagada, algo anormal en él. Pensé en seguirle restregando mis victorias en la cara, pero me arrepentí instantáneamente una vez lo vi.

Tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando sus piernas cruzadas, "estilo indio" e intentaba arrancar un hilo que se desprendía de su pantalón. Esta vista me preocupó un poco.

"Stan, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté acercándome un poco a él y dejando mi control de Xbox en el piso.

"Y-yo en realidad quería ir a la fiesta; quería bailar, más que todo." Dijo con voz suave y temblorosa, casi como un susurro.

"¿Bailamos?" Dije con voz sosegada; sintiendo cómo la sangre fluía a mi cara, haciéndola sentir más y más caliente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Me levanté del suelo y extendí mi mano hacia él, haciéndole la seña de que bailara conmigo. El azabache sonrió antes de tomarla y consecuentemente levantarse del piso. En el instante en el que Stanley tomó mi mano, sentí como todos los colores de su hogar se veían más nítidos y brillantes; sentía como todo mi cuerpo se calentaba placenteramente; tal y como cuando tomas una taza de chocolate caliente en un día helado. Tomé mi celular y le di a "sesión aleatoria". La primera canción que sonó fue I Won't Give Up de Jason Mraz. "Perfecto", pensé.

Stan me tomó de la cintura, atrayéndome a él, a su vez permitiéndome percibir su distintivo olor. Él huele a vainilla. Respiré profundamente capturando su esencia en mi ser. Instintivamente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la hermosa balada. Reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro, comencé a susurrar la letra de la canción. A los pocos segundos mi pareja me siguió. Desearía poder congelar ese momento para siempre.

La canción terminó y Can't Help Falling In Love de Elvis Presley comenzó a sonar. Sentí como me daban un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Levanté mis ojos, abiertos como platos para mirar a Stan, dándome cuenta que era tan sólo unos centímetros más alto que yo. Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subía a mi cara cuando vi sus enormes ojos cerúleos mirándome fijamente. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que el pelinegro se acercaba y después de un segundo sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos. En ese momento sentí como si estuviera soñando, como si hubieran fuegos artificiales en mi pecho. Mi mano inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su cabello color sable. En ese momento me di cuenta: estaba realmente enamorado de Stan Marsh.

…

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este? Realmente, no sé cómo continuar la historia así que estoy abierta a sugerencias y proposiciones de lo que les gustaría leer. Tampoco sé si debería dejarla así. ¿Qué dicen? Lamento que este capítulo sea tan cortico, pero realmente ya no supe cómo más alargarlo.**

 **Además no sé por qué hay un headcanon que dice que Stan huele como a vainilla. Ustedes que todo lo saben, ¿eso lo afirman en un episodio o simplemente es un headcanon que la fandom entera ha aceptado? En fin, me gusta pensar que Stan huele así, aunque no me imagino a qué podría oler Kyle. ¿Jabón, loción, desodorante?**

 **Está bien, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí, los quiero un montón; ¡hasta la vista!**


End file.
